Miss You, Mom
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Aku tersenyum lalu kubentuk langkahku dan mulai berjalan pergi. Aku akan kembali lagi kemari—tahun depan, tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi hingga waktuku sudah habis. "Tidurlah yang tenang, Bu." Kurosaki Ichigo Fic. Fic special untuk Hari Ibu. RnR?


**22 Desember …**

Pemuda itu termangu diam. Ia menunduk—menerawang sebuah makam yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Ia masih bisa melihat nama yang masih terukir di makam itu. Kurosaki Masaki.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat siapa wanita itu. Itu ibunya.

Miss You, Mom

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Fanfic khusus untuk memperingat **Hari Ibu tanggal 22 Desember**

**xxx**

Kurosaki Ichigo Fic.

Started with 3rd Person POV but in story, use 1st Person POV (Ichigo All POV). Canon. AR. Semi-In-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

_= Kurosaki Ichigo POV =_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku pergi kemari. Rasanya sedari dulu, aku hanya datang kemari setahun sekali. Pada tanggal 17 Juni—hanya itu. Itu pun aku selalu datang bersama ayah, Yuzu dan Karin. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku mendatangi makam ibu sendirian, di hari yang berbeda pula.

Namun aku ingat, setiap tahun hari ini rasanya selalu terlewatkan olehku. Hari ini—hari Ibu. Hari dimana anak-anak memberikan hadiah untuk ibunya, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas jasa ibunya yang telah membesarkannya dan memeliharanya dengan baik serta penuh kasih sayang.

Aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin merayakannya. Dengan siapa juga aku akan merayakannya, sedangkan ibu sudah lama pergi?

Tapi hari ini—hari Ibu—aku pergi kemari. Mungkin aku tahu alasannya. Mungkin karena aku merindukan ibu.

Aku menghela napas berat. "Maaf Bu, kalau aku menganggu tidurmu untuk sejenak. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung, bolehkan?" tanyaku lirih sembari menyingkirkan dengan pelan beberapa daun yang menutupi makamnya.

Dulu, aku merasa, setiap merasakan kasarnya permukaan makam ini, aku merasa hatiku seperti ditusuk oleh beribu jarum. Mungkin terasa berlebihan, tapi itulah adanya. Aku tidak mungkin mengarang. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong kalau aku merasa luka di dalam hatiku terbuka kembali—itu bukan, yang dinamakan luka hati?

_Membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula._

—atau mungkin, tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula?

Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak dulu aku sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi selalu nihil—hasilnya tetap sama. Aku gagal melupakan kesalahan yang kubuat di masa lalu.

Kesalahan yang membuat nyawa ibu terengut.

**xxx**

Hari itu hujan. Aku ingat, waktu itu, aku baru saja pulang bersama ibu. Namun, aku melihat anak itu—anak yang akan melompat itu. Saat itu, aku—yang bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia lainnya—belum bisa membedakan apa itu manusia atau bukan.

Aku hanya bisa berlari ke arahnya dan berteriak agar anak itu tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, terlambat. Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Anak itu justru berusaha menyerangku. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak berusaha berteriak atau apa pun itu. Dan tubuh itu melindungiku. Ibu melindungiku dari serangan tersebut, yang membuatnya terhempas keras ke tanah.

Aku membuat ibu terluka—mengeluarkan banyak darah dan terkulai lemah di sampingku. Anak itu menghilang dan aku menyadari, dia bukan manusia. Aku terlambat menyadarinya dan hanya membuat ibu seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis." Ibu berbisik pelan—membuat tangisku justru mengeras di tengah hujan saat itu. Dan… ibu tidak selamat. Karena aku.

Aku membunuhnya. Benarkan, aku membunuhnya?

**xxx**

Sejak itu, aku dan keluargaku harus menanggung kesedihan dengan kepergian ibu. Setiap tahunnya, tanggal 17 Juni, kami bersama pergi kemari—ya, hari itulah hari kematian ibu.

Yuzu selalu menangis tiap tahunnya. Dan Karin selalu berada di sampingnya dan merangkulnya. Dia hanya diam. Dia selalu menatap makam ibu dengan dingin, namun penuh kegetiran. Mungkin hatinya merasakan pahit yang tak terobati—tapi dia tidak menangis. Dia tidak pernah menangis.

Mungkin dulu dia secengeng Yuzu, namun semuanya tidak lagi sama lagi sekarang. Saat dia kalah berkelahi waktu kelas satu SD, saat dia dimarahi habis-habisan saat menghancurkan kantor Kepala Sekolah dengan bola waktu kelas dua SD, dan juga saat kakinya patah waktu darmawisata kelas tiga SD, dia tidak pernah menangis. Mungkin dia tidak ingin aku atau Yuzu, dan juga ayah, tidak lagi khawatir akan dirinya.

Sedangkan Yuzu, dia berbeda dengan Karin. Menyangkut ibu, ia masih bisa menangis. Tapi ia juga berubah—sama halnya seperti Karin. Dia—berbeda dengan Karin yang tidak cekatan—menjadi begitu mandiri dan mengisi kekosongan ibu serta melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Dia seolah berusaha mengembalikan suasana yang dahulu sempat hilang—dia berusaha, sangat berusaha.

Terkadang, hatiku tergetar sendiri saat mengingat segala usahanya.

Dia yang menyiapkan sarapan kami, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah—persis seperti ibu dulu. Dan dia yang selalu memberi kami perhatian saat salah satu dari kami terlihat sakit—sekali pun itu adalah ayah yang notabene adalah dokter, seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia begitu baik, dan seperti ibu. Aku semakin merindukan sosok wanita itu bila melihat Yuzu yang tersenyum ramah pada aku, Karin, dan ayah.

**xxx**

Tubuhku bergetar saat dipaksa mengingat itu semua—segala kenangan yang sudah lama kubiarkan di sudut hatiku. Aku tidak pernah membuangnya—tidak, aku tidak bisa membuangnya. Bahkan membenamkannya jauh ke dalam sanubariku saja tidak bisa. Rasanya bayang-bayang ibu terus menghantuiku.

Tapi aku sadar, walaupun begitu, aku tidak menangis selama ini. Mungkin, aku tidak bisa menangis. Mungkin air mataku sudah terlanjur kering.

"Maaf Bu, waktu itu aku sudah berbuat bodoh dan membuat ibu pergi," kataku lagi. "Ibu tidak marah, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada angin dingin yang melewati tubuhku. Menusuk ke dalam kulitku yang hanya tertutupi baju sekolah putih tipis.

Tidak ada jawaban. Memang aku berharap jawaban apa? Tidak ada. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawabannya—walaupun aku tahu kalau aku hanya berkhayal bila ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

Namun, aku tiba-tiba teringat, kenangan tanggal 17 Juni tahun ini—saat itu, saat hujan turun mengguyur bumi Karakura dan semua percakapanku dengan ayah.

"_Kenapa tidak ada yang menyalahkanku atas hal itu?"_

Selama bertahun-tahun, aku selalu menyerukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"_Kenapa?—aku tidak melakukan apapun, tidak saat ibu meninggalkan, tidak saat ini! Tapi… kenapa tidak ada yang menyalahkanku? Kenapa?"_

Aku sudah mengubah sikap Yuzu dan Karin—yang notabene adalah adikku sendiri. Aku sudah membuatku keluargaku larut dalam kesedihan setiap tahun. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menyalahkanku atas semua itu?

"_Untuk apa menyalahkanmu?"_

Lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan tenang, sambil sesekali menghirup rokoknya.

"_Kalau aku menyalahkanmu, Masaki bisa marah padaku," katanya. "Bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau Masaki meninggal. Hanya saja, perempuan yang kucintai itu… adalah perempuan yang meninggal karena melindungi anaknya."_

Ia tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya yang kulihat hari itu.

"_Dan jangan lupa Ichigo, kau adalah laki-laki yang dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa... oleh perempuan yang kucintai…."_

Ya, itu ayahku, yang selalu saja bisa tertawa dan tersenyum sembari menyembunyikan semua kesedihan di dalam hatinya.

"_Hiduplah sekuat tenaga, Ichigo. Hidup dan jadi tua sekuat tenaga. Jadi botak sekuat tenaga, dan mati setelah aku. Lalu, kalau bisa, matilah dengan tersenyum. Kalau tidak, aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Masaki."_

Dia seolah mengatakan _"Buatlah Masaki bangga padamu."_

Aku saat itu tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata-katanya. Aku sadar, itu bukanlah pesan tak berarti, ataupun lelucon yang patut ditertawakan—dia memberiku sebuah nasihat dengan bahasanya tersendiri.

Kusadari sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibirku. Aku melupakan fakta kalau sejak saat itu aku sudah berhenti menangis kepergian ibu. Seharusnya aku tidak lagi bersedih bila berada di depan makam ibu.

Aku ingat, sejak saat itu aku sadar, kepergiaan ibu bukanlah salah siapa pun, itu sudah garisan takdir. Itu bukanlah kejadian yang buruk—awalnya memang iya—tapi setelah menginjak tahun demi tahun, itu menjadi sebuah pelajaran bagiku.

Agar suatu saat, aku akan lebih bisa menjaga orang-orang yang berarti bagiku.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan setitik air jatuh di pipiku—basah. Aku menengadah dan melihat beribu titik air lainnya membasahi tubuhku.

Hujan. Ya, hujan turun kembali.

Kurasakan setiap tetesnya yang jatuh di wajahku. Rasanya, setiap tahun, di depan makam ibu, aku selalu merasa tertampar bila hujan turun. Tapi sekarang, rasanya begitu tenang—damai. Mungkin aku belum pernah setenang ini sejak beberapa tahun lamanya. Rasanya, sekarang aku sudah berhasil menyembuhkan luka hatiku sendiri.

Aku berdiri—bukan untuk pergi dari sini. Aku justru berjalan di sekeliling dan memetik beberapa bunga liar. Setelah kurasa cukup, kusatukan menjadi satu rangkaian dan kembali ke depan makam itu. Kemudian, dengan pelan kutaruh bunga tersebut di atas makam. Ya, bunga itu memang tidak begitu indah, tapi warnanya yang putih mengingatkanku akan wajah ibu yang selalu tersenyum tulus. Itulah arti warna putih, ketulusan dan kesucian—cocok dengan sosok ibu. Mungkin, ini adalah hadiah yang cocok sebagai hadiah Hari Ibu untuk ibu.

Aku tersenyum lalu kubentuk langkahku dan mulai berjalan pergi. Aku akan kembali lagi kemari—tahun depan, tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi hingga waktuku sudah habis. Karena di sini terbaring seseorang yang kucintai dan kurindukan, namun telah kurelakan sosoknya untuk tidur dengan tenang di dunianya sekarang—Kurosaki Masaki, ibuku.

"Tidurlah yang tenang, Bu."

**xxx**

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**On bended knee**_

_**That you will always be…**_

_**My everything**_

**98 Degrees – My Everything –**

**- **_**sang **_**by Lee Donghae**—**Super Junior member**—**in Super Show 1 -**

**xxx**

Author : Huff~ saya berhasil membuat Fic Hari Ibu—dan saya kembali dari hiatus saya XDD (nari kesenangan) Tapi maaf kalau jelek ya, fic Family saya yang pertama soalnya =='

Saya berterima kasih pada ibu saya yang secara tidak langsung membuat saya mempunyai ide untuk membuat fic ini! XD dan saya harap, siapa pun reader atau author yang membaca ini akan selalu menyayangi ibunya sama halnya dengan saya dan Ichigo (hehe ada nama Ichigo nimbrung, tapi bener kan?)

Wokeh…

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
